Set Me Free
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: Yaoi Yami is a anicent Pharaoh that guards the Shadow Realm when Ra asked him to be a guardien to a young boy.


Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to their rightful owner, in which I have no clue whom. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned. All the chapters are songfics with different songs by different artists, and I'm just using them for the fic and I will put them back were I fond them.  
  
AN: Okay I can't name every single band and song in the Disclaimer and if you can't tell what band dose what songs in the chapters email me and asked I will tell yea. Oh and other thing, sometimes some of the chapters names are NOT the name of the song and if you want to know if it's the true name of the song, then email me and ask and I will tell ya. Other then that happy reading! ^_^  
  
Set Me Free  
  
By Yami-Yugi  
  
Here I Am  
  
Yugi Mouto sighed as he walked down the streets of Cairo, Egypt heading home. Yes the short teenager didn't look Egyptian cause he wasn't; he was Japanese like his parents. He lived here in the country with them cause they were archaeologists working for the Cairo Museum. "Some 'friends' I chose." He said softly to him self "I should have known those guys would be trouble." He knew his parents didn't like the friends he had chosen and they had told him countless of times that they would be trouble, but at first he didn't listen until today....  
  
**FASHBACK – 5 hours ago...**  
  
"Come on Yugi! We're going to the market place!" one of his so- called 'friends' had called out to him after school.  
"Wait for me guys!" Yugi shouted to the taller teens as he ran after them with a smile on his face.  
  
~ Later.... ~  
  
"Come back here you rotten teenagers!" a man shouted to the group as they ran off with some 'stolen' merchandise.  
As soon they were safe around a corner, the all smiled at each other, well expect for Yugi, he didn't really like it that his friends were doing. "Are you sure we should be doing stuff like this?" he had asked.  
"Yugi," one of them started to say as he glared madly at the little teen "You want to be our friend or not?"  
"Y-Yea..." Yugi started unsure "Sure."  
"Then you got to trust us."  
  
**FASHBACK END**  
  
Yugi sighed as he walked. "Okay, I'm not hanging with THEM anymore." He said softly.  
  
**********  
  
Yugi arrived home. "I'm home!" he shouted, but got no answer from the empty house. He sighed as he headed off to his room. "They must be still at work." He said. Once he got into his room and plop his book bag onto the bed he walked over to the small statue of Ra. His parents gave it to him long ago when he was little, and he would often pry to the small thing, and today was one of these days. "Sir," he said softly to the statue "I know I keep doing this, but I hope this time that maybe you could hear me. You see sir, I so lonely with my parents working all the time, and my friends... Well let's just say they aren't the friends neither my parents nor me want me to have. I so much want someone to be my friend, be there when I need them, when I feel lonely. I was hoping that maybe that you can do that for me, find me someone that maybe I could love." Yes Yugi was gay and he was quite proud of it. Yugi bowed his head to the statue. "Please sir," he said, "If you do this one thing I would NEVER bother you again."  
  
**********  
  
Here I am - this is me  
There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be  
Here I am - It's just me and you  
And tonight we make our dreams come true  
  
Ra, the high Egyptian god, walks down the hall of his palace. He was quite desperate by the payer he had revised. He so much wanted to fill the young boy's payer. But who would be what the young one would want. That what Ra was trying to figure out. Then soon he had an idea. It's a long shot, he thought but it HAD to work. With a flash of light, Ra left his palace.  
  
**********  
  
Ra appeared in a place full of shadows, full of monsters every were. There, sitting on a throne among all the monsters, were a young teenager that looked almost like Yugi expect his hair had more blond jetting up into the black and red hair, around his neck hung by a leather rope as an up side down golden pyramid with the eye of Horus in the middle of it, and looked slightly taller. The boy was dress like an ancient Egyptian pharaoh. It looked like the young boy was asleep cause his eyes were close. Standing next to the boy was one of the many monsters, a purple clad mage holding a staff. The mage looked towards Ra and gave a small smile then nudge the boy gently with his free hand. "Master," the mage started to say gently as the boy slowly stirred "Lord Ra is here to see you."  
Eyes of deep crimson eyes slowly open and sleepily look towards Ra. The boy rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes before he smiled and slowly stood up. "I'm amaze you even have time to sleep, Yami." Ra said as he walked up to the teen.  
The teen, Yami, sighed a little. "Sleep is sometimes the lest of my worries...." He said "You and the gods and goddess had put ME in charge of protecting this realm from the Shadow Games EVER being use again by the mortal realm."  
Ra nodded slowly. "Yes I know." He said, "I have a reason why I am here, Yami."  
Yami raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Really?"  
Ra nodded. "I had heard a prayer from a young boy who desperately wants a friend, protector, and some one to love him."  
Yami was more confused. "Why are you telling me this?"  
"Cause," Ra started "I had chosen you. You are to go the mortal realm."  
"B-But I can't," Yami started to protest, "I have to say here in the Shadow Realm to protect it."  
Ra shook his head. "I have a feeling the Shadow Realm will be open soon in the mortal realm anyway," he started "and if you are in mortal realm you can stop anyone who tries to use it's power. Besides I also have this feeling that the young boy I want you to protect will be the targets of constant attacks from the Shadow Realm."  
Yami sighed and slowly looked at the monsters, mainly the purple clad mage. "But what about my Shadow Monsters?"  
"They can come as well, but they have to be in the version of cards." Ra started "You might be surprise Yami that the mortals already know how to play a game similar to the Shadow Games called, 'Duel Monsters'. Using monsters exactly like these monsters."  
Yami sighed and nodded. "Very well." He said as he looked at the purple clad mage. With out no words spoken, the mage just nodded, and then looked at the monsters, who nodded back. One by one, the monsters glowed in a white light; the mage was the first to change into a card, then the others fallowed suit until cards became a deck in Yami's open hand. Yami looked at Ra. "What the boy's name and what dose he looks like?" Yami asked.  
Ra gave a smirk, "You might be surprise Yami. The child name is Yugi Mouto, and as he looks you won't miss him, even in a crowd."  
"Very well," was all that Yami said as he disappeared to head off to the mortal realm.  
Ra watched as he left. I hope you will finely be happy Yami, or should I say Yu-Gi-Oh, King of Games...  
  
**********  
  
It's a new world - it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of - young hearts  
It's a new day - it's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
Here I am  
  
Yami appeared in a darken room; it was already night in the moral realm when he arrived. Yami slowly looked around at the place. He realizes he was in a room of that of a young child. This must be the place. He thinks as he looked around for the boy and spies him sleeping in the bed. Yami eyes widen in surprised. By the gods, he thinks he looks like me! No wonder Lord Ra said I won't miss him in crowd. I guess I have to make myself known to the young lad if I'm ever going to protect him and be a friend. Though, he is kind of cute. Yami concentrate his shadow magic to young Yugi's thoughts. //Yugi,// he thought out to the to the boy softly and gently //Yugi Mouto.//  
  
**********  
  
Here we are - we've just begun  
And after all this time - our time has come  
Ya here we are - still going' strong  
Right here in the place where we belong  
  
Yugi was a sleep when he heard a soft deep voice calling out to him in his mind, at first he thought he was dreaming until he had woken up, he looked around his room and sees Yami standing in front of his bed with a smile on his face. "Yipe!" Yugi shouted surprised as he fell off his bed onto the floor.  
Yami looked at him concern as he came over to see if he was all right. "You okay, little one?" he asked as he help him up. Yugi just nodded speechless, quite surprise and a little bit scared of him. Yugi could feel his checks redden. Yami gave a smirk.  
"W-Who are you...?" Yugi finely asked "And how did you get in here?"  
Yami smiled again. "My name is Yami," he said "I'm the friend and protector you wanted."  
Yugi blinked in surprised and a little bit confused. D-Did my prayer work, did Ra heard me finely? Yugi thought No, it's not lightly. Got to make sure he's the real deal. "Who send you?" Yugi asked him.  
Yami raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "Lord Ra of course," he said "or do you not remember you own prayer to him?"  
Okay, Yugi started to think I guess I can trust him, for now.  
  
Here I am -next to you  
And suddenly the world is all brand new  
Now there's nothing standing in our way  
Here I am - this is me 


End file.
